


Fact - I Love You

by Spacejoth



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, this is really gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 19:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11259738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacejoth/pseuds/Spacejoth
Summary: A pesterlog I wrote awhile ago, gay nerds pretty much.





	Fact - I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if the pesterlog format is proper but shurg, old fic.

Your name is ROSE LALONDE and you are a flagrant homosexual.

tentacleTherapist [TT] began pestering grimAuxiliatrix [GA]

TT: Fact - Maine coons are generally 3.3 feet in length from tail to nose tip. On average, males weigh from 13 to 18 lb (5.9 to 8.2 kg) with females weighing from 8 to 12 lb (3.6 to 5.4 kg). The height of adults can vary between 10 and 16 in (25 and 41 cm) and they can reach a length of up to 48 in (120 cm), including the tail, which can reach a length of 14 in (36 cm) and is long, tapering, and heavily furred, almost resembling a raccoon's tail.  
TT: Fact - I love you.  
GA: Thank You Dear I Was Not Aware Of Those Facts On The Maine Coon  
GA: And I Love You Too  
TT: The Daily Lalondian Facts™ have come to a close for the day.  
GA: Thats Quite A Shame I Do Tend To Enjoy These Conversations  
TT: Oh, okay, just a few more.  
TT: Fact - The domestic cat (Latin: Felis catus) is a small, typically furry, carnivorous mammal. They are often called house cats when kept as indoor pets or simply cats when there is no need to distinguish them from other felids and felines. Cats are often valued by humans for companionship and for their ability to hunt vermin. There are more than 70 cat breeds, though different associations proclaim different numbers according to their standards.  
TT: Fact - You are absolutely amazing in every way possible, and are the most magnificent being to ever exist.  
GA: False - I Am The Most Magnificent Being To Ever Exist  
GA: Fact - You Are The Most Magnificent Being To Ever Exist  
TT: Don’t you change the facts Kanaya, such a thing is quite absurd.  
GA: I Believe That The Facts Have Merely Been Outcasted By Even Greater Ones  
TT: I regret teaching you all I know on sarcasm, you can use it against me now.  
GA: Your Determination To Always Win This Little Game of Horseshit That We Constantly Play Is Very Cute.  
TT: Shit, I have completely forgotten you have endless ability to hit on me successfully as well.  
TT: Two can play this game, Ms. Maryam.  
GA: If I Am Correct The Term Ms Maryam No Longer Applies  
GA: For We Both Know It Is Mrs. Maryam Lalonde  
TT: Oh, well yes that is quite true.  
TT: Fact - Around 1560, an Italian couple named Simonio and Lyndiana Bernacotti made what are likely the first blueprints for the modern, wood-encased carpentry pencil. Their version was a flat, oval, more compact type of pencil. Their concept involved the hollowing out of a stick of juniper wood. Shortly thereafter, a superior technique was discovered: two wooden halves were carved, a graphite stick inserted, and the halves then glued together—essentially the same method in use to this day.  
TT: Fact - I am very lucky that it is Mrs. Maryam-Lalonde for both of us, for it means I am married to the woman I love dearly and I can spend the rest of life with her.  
GA: You Are Brilliant Did You Know That Rose  
TT: Only occasionally, but you’re pretty great as well.  
GA: I Also Must Ask Why You Insist On Talking To Me Digitally When You Are In The Other Room  
TT: Fact - The word “room” is from Middle English roum, rom, rum, from Old English rūm (“roomy, spacious, ample, extensive, large, open, unencumbered, unoccupied, temporal, long, extended, great, liberal, unrestricted, unfettered, clear, loose, free from conditions, free from occupation, not restrained within due limits, lax, far-reaching, abundant, noble, august”), from Proto-Germanic *rūmaz (“roomy, spacious”), from Proto-Indo-European *rewh₁- (“free space”). Cognate with Scots roum (“spacious, roomy”), Dutch ruim (“roomy, spacious, wide”), Danish rum (“wide, spacious”), German raum (“wide”), Icelandic rúmur (“spacious”).  
TT: Fact - I insist on talking to you here as a way to get you to come to me.  
GA: Why Is That  
TT: I’m bored and want to cuddle my wife.  
GA: Well I Cannot Possibly Say No To That Can I  
TT: Nope

tentacleTherapist [TT] ceased pestering grimAuxiliatrix [GA]


End file.
